Zenki's Saga
by Dios
Summary: The account of a monk's journey, trials, and hardtimes of a Iksar in Norrath


Authors note: Dios again, getting some legal shit straight. I do NOT own Everquest, or Zenki. Verant owns both of them, but I merely created and play Zenki. Anyways, read the story already  
  
Zenki Saga  
  
Court of Pain  
  
Prologue  
  
As I paid my respects to Grandmaster Glox, I exited the Court of Pain. My intentions were to go out and finally be able to travel further then the crusaders and troopers, and into the fabled Grand Pit. Then, I heard a voice.  
  
"Hey! Swiftail!" a rasp lizard like voice said. It was like mine, he had to be a Iksar. I looked around, I saw no one. "Over here!". I looked towards a dark alley, as Cabilis has many. I saw a Iksar, like me, but he was shrouded in the shadows. I walked towards him, but in high alert to run straight to the troopers just in case. "Swiftail, you are a monk right?" The Iksar hissed at me. I nodded. A evil grin seem to creep up his face. "You know they keep files of legendary monks that have crossed the gates of the Court of Pain right?". I was dumbfounded. Files? "Yes Swiftail, I have legendary monk's life stories for sale!" The Iksar said. "Want to see what I have for sale?". I nodded. He placed his bag that he was carrying, large one which I think can hold 10 objects. I looked through the files, and looked up at him. He read my mind. "I stole them from the Court of Pain's underground vault, but they do offer a lot of guidance". I looked down at the files again in neat parchment. I eyed them until I saw one that stood out to me. I picked it up. "Ahhh, the tale of Zenki Battousai" The Iksar said. "You have picked a clever choice, he had done great things in his time in Norrath, one day he packed up his bags and went into the sunset. Poof. He was never seen again. It has been long time ago when he walked among us. That will be 20 Platinum please". I dug into my pockets. I was a early swiftail, but I had friends who had Platinum to spare. I gave the Iksar 20 Platinum Pieces, and took the fine parchment that had a tale of one of the greatest monks that had walked Norrath and its newly found moon, Luclin. I departed the alley, and looked around, as I tucked the parchment under my belt. I ran towards a hidden building in Cabilis. I sat down, and started to read….  
  
A long, long time ago, their lived a broodling, newly hatched, called Zenki. His mother died shortly after his birth, and he did not know his father. His father he was told, left after his mother laid the egg that contained Zenki. The only thing Zenki had to remember his father by, was 2 polished steel ulaks that he was told that his father defeated powerful beasts obtain them, and rumored that it came from the mystical land of Luclin, which still lives in myth. His father intended that those ulaks are for Zenki when he learned how to use them.  
  
Young Zenki, now a orphan, protects his father's ulaks with his life, as random iksar brigands raided their nests. Young Zenki had exceptional fighting power, which caught the attention of the Court of Pain. Grandmaster Glox knew Zenki's father, and took Zenki under his wing and trained him, as he became part of the disciples of the Court of Pain. He was on a diet of only fruits, rice, bread, and water, and that was enough for Zenki. His father's ulaks were kept safe, so when the time arrived when Zenki can use them, Glox would surely give them to him. He was also brought up to believe that all the other races that reside on Norrath are cruel beings from hell, that they must relinquish.  
  
One day, young Zenki, doing his daily routine of chores in the Court of Pain Training Hall, overheard some of his fellow disciples about a Wood Elf druid, named Zellous, always traveled to mythical lands and brought back exotic items. They also spoke amongst themselves that he had a son in Kunark, but no one know what become of him. Young Zenki then sought out to know who is father was. At night when the masters and disciples were sleeping, young mischievous Zenki began to raid the Court of Pain files for his dad, who was said to be a monk from the Court of Pain. Surprisingly, it seems that all records of Zenki's father was eliminated and burned.  
  
Zenki, the next night then had a dream about his dad, but in the dream, he was not a iksar monk, but a wood elf druid, a soft skin monster as he was brought up to believe. All this was enough for Zenki. He came to Grandmaster Glox and asked him about his father. Glox tried to explain that his father was a great monk, but Zenki cried "Lies! Lies! My father was a soft skined weakling wasnt he? Wasnt he?". Glox could only turn away when he revealed that his father was a Soft skinned Wood Elf Druid. When he came back from his travels around the world he met Zenki's mother. They had a affair and surprisingly, Zenki's mother laid a egg. Zenki's father, Zellous was horrified when he heard the news and quickly fled, thinking that the troopers and the crusaders would find out and slay him. Zellous left Zenki a pair of polished steel ulaks to use when he is older and to remember him by as he left without even telling Zenki's mother. Glox went on to explain that a little bit after he left their nest he was caught by troopers and crusaders and was slain on the spot, and Glox was told his last breath muttered out Zenki's name, even when he didnt even know if it was a guy or a girl yet, let alone his name. Zenki didnt know what to do with himself after Glox told him the grim tale of his late father Zellous.  
  
Zenki trained all night, honing his fighting ablities like no other. The next morning he demanded Glox to give him his father's ulaks, and from that day forth Zenki devoted his life not to the God of Fear, Cazic Thule, but to preserve life.  
  
Chapter 1: Graduation  
  
Zenki woke up from his long slumber. As he opened his eyes to the dawning sun he sat up. Zenki, now a fresh iksar adolescent woke up in the barracks, were all around him, his fellow disciples slept on futons. Zenki yawned and smiled at himself. *Today is finally the day* Zenki thought. He got up silently and with a iksar's natural ability to sneak, sneaked to the training hall. Zenki was half way through the hallway when he stopped. He held out his hand to the side of his head and with 2 fingers caught a shuriken in between his fingers. He turned around and kicked, as his opponent showed himself. Zenki missed as his opponent rose to air towards Zenki. Zenki smirked as the 2 of them grappled on the floor. After a long bout of grappling and wrestling, Zenki was clearly the winner.  
  
"Hehe, I must have lost my touched, I am always the first to attack" Zenki said with a grin. "Aint that right Shin?" Zenki said. Shin, his opponent smiled back. "Hehe, and I am always the winner". Zenki helped his friend up as he dusted himself off, Shin doing the same. "So, today's the big day" Shin said. Zenki smiled.  
  
"You bet it is, I have waited for this day to come ever since I started training with father's ulaks" Zenki said.  
  
"Ha! I still have to wait another passing before its my time" Shin said. Zenki gestured him to be quiet.  
  
"Shhh, everyone is still sleeping you know, say, why are you up in the first place Shin?" Zenki asked.  
  
"I am on water duty, on my way to the well, I have to refill the water barrels before the morning meal starts" Shin said.  
  
"You still on the 16th passing Fasting?" Zenki asked.  
  
"Nope, completed it 10 moons ago, hehe and the first meal tasted sooo good" Shin said.  
  
"Wasn't any different from our 10th, 14th, and 15th passing Fasting" Zenki said.  
  
"Well, its the last Fasting we have to do to graduate from the Court of Pain" Shin answered. He then got to thinking. "Say, what are you up for?" Shin asked. Zenki smiled. He took a small object wrapped in cloth from his loincloth belt and took the cloth off to reveal two shiny polished steel ulaks.  
  
"To practice one final time in the Court of Pain Training Hall" Zenki answered. Shin laughed.  
  
"You know that you will be able to train here to know the basics of further skills" Shin said.  
  
"Well yah, but as a disciple to the Court of Pain" Zenki said. After saying their goodbyes and good lucks, Shin went off to do his chore as Zenki got to training with his ulaks. Zenki spent training in the training hall untill about 8am when all disciples are suppose to wake up, roll their futons up and arrive at the Morning Meal Table in about 5 minutes. Those who came late does not get eat the morning meal. Then from 9-10 the disciples clean the Court of Pain up and do daily chores. At 11 they are to report to the Court of Pain Training Hall for a spar session. Then, 12-2 they hit the books and are tutored by Glox. Then at 3 its the Sun Meal. 4 is meditation hour. 5-7 They learn new moves to practice out in the wild when they are released on their 17th passing. 8-9 they spend doing drills, raising their natural agility and strength. Then they are expected to unroll their futon and be in it by 10. If your not, you will have to stand up through the night. Zenki went to the Sleeping Quarters and joined his fellow disciples in rolling up the futon. Zenki then made haste going to the Morning Meal Table, as at the Morning Meal Table is when they do the passing ceremony and release those who have reached the 17th passing. Zenki assumed his seat at the Morning Meal Table, as Grandmaster Glox sat at the head of the Morning Meal Table, surrounded by the other masters. At 8am Grandmaster Glox rose from his seat, getting the other monks attentions.  
  
"Good morning my students" Glox said in the routine morning greeting.  
  
"Good morning" The monks answered back almost automatically.  
  
"Today, is a rather important day. A monk among you had been hatched 17 passings ago today, and he has passed all required training that the Court of Pain has to offer, please applaud, Zenki. Zenki, will you please stand up?". Zenki took a drink out of his water cup and stood up accepting applause. "We as a guild will miss you Zenki, and are glad that you have the capabilities to live outside the safety of the Court of Pain, and Cabilis. May you spread the word of the Court of Pain, and never forget where you came from" Glox concluded. Zenki smiled and nodded. He sat back down. After the Morning Meal, one of the masters called him in.  
  
"You wanted to see me before I leave master?" Zenki asked as he bowed. Master Klok nodded.  
  
"See, a friend of your fathers, wanted me to give you this upon your Release from the Court of Pain" Master Klok said. He produced a chest of some sort. Zenki eyed it suspiciously, as he opened it. There, was a crystaline robe, a pair of Velium Fire Wedding Rings, and a set of Wu's armor.  
  
"Wow" Zenki said as he looked at his equipment.  
  
"Go ahead try on the robe" Klok said. Zenki put the robe on, the rings, and the equipment. He felt better then ever. "Those rings are magical, they give you more fighting spirit, so you can outlive whatever is fighting you" Klok said. Zenki bowed before Klok, as he went outside the Master's Quarters. In the Release Ceremony, the monks make two lines towards the open courtyard into Cabilis, with Grandmaster Glox met him at the end. Zenki honorably walked towards Grandmaster Glox as his fellow students applauded him. Zenki kneeled in reverance to Glox, as Glox produced a container.  
  
"And so, from this day forth, all on Norrath will recognize Zenki as a monk from the Court of Pain with this: The Shackle of Dust" Glox said as he took it out. Zenki, still kneeled held out his arm, ad Glox put The Shackle of Dust on Zenki. Zenki then looked at Shin and his students one last time, as he rose his arm that had the Shackle of Dust in the air. He then turned around to Glox.  
  
"I wont ever forget you sir, you were like a father to me" Zenki said. Glox nodded, as he stood aside, gesturing towards the courtyard towards Cabilis.  
  
"You are now free to explore. Free to chase your dream. Whatever you want to make yourself to be, your first step out of here is the beginning" Glox said. Zenki nodded. And started as a walk out of the Court of Pain, then he went into a joyful run. As the students cheering faded, Zenki found himself at the gates of Cabilis. He saw of all what layed before him, in this brave new world. He took one stpe outside the gates, and he knew his life will change dramatically.  
  
Next time: A adolescent in the Field of Bone 


End file.
